valenthlibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
Adoptables
Perhaps the biggest and most popular aspect of Valenth is the adoptable system, which allows users to adopt and care for many different Valenthian species. Adoptables are not canon, and do not exist within the official Valenthian role-plays. Adoptable Basics An adoptable is a single .png image, consisting of an image of a creature, a user-chosen name, and a level statistic. Adoptables can come in more than one color, called Alternatives or, more commonly, Alts. Users may also purchase small items known as trinkets or background images for their adoptables, as well as certain items to freeze an adoptable's development. Each adoptable has it's own specific page, which is generally linked to from the adoptables' image. An adoptables' page contains a section for a general description of the adoptable in question, an in-game description of the adoptables' species, a section for user input, feeding options for all three kinds of foods, a section for storing trinkets, and both the most recently fed items and the users who fed the adoptable last. Tip: there is no such thing as a nameless pet they are simply spaces in the name instead of numbers or letters do not be fooled. '' Stages and Forms Alpha All adoptables begin development at level one, usually as an alpha stage canister, although some special adoptables have alpha stages that appear different. In most cases, the alpha stage resembles a coloured specimen tank, filled with coloured liquid and containing a single egg. It's possible to determine the species of an individual alpha adoptable by the colour of the tube and fluid alone. The canisters appear to contain eggs for purely aesthetic reasons; not all Valenthian creatures are born from eggs, nor do the canisters exist within the official role-play plotlines. Beta The beta stage is the next stage in life for an adoptable, and usually resembles a young, child-like version of the omega forms. In order to reach the beta stage, an adoptable must be fed until the level statistic is equal to or greater than '''level 101.' Omega Omega stage adoptables are fully-grown; once an adoptable reaches this stage, it will never change again. Each adoptable species possesses three different omega stages, one for each the natural, vital and tainted traits. Beta stage adoptables evolve into the omega stage when they have been fed until the level statistic is equal to or greater than level 350. Traits Depending on the foods an adoptable is fed throughout the developmental stages of alpha and beta, it will evolve into one of three different omega forms. Although it's not possible to tell for certain which trait an adoptable will possess until after development has finished, the "mood" indicates the trait the adoptable is leaning towards. Natural The natural trait is the most basic of the three omega forms. Natural-trait adoptables are obtained through feeding an adoptable a higher amount of natural foods.Adoptables possessing the natural trait are relatively untouched by the energies that cause a creature to mutate. Natural-trait adoptables are the typical form of that adoptable, no matter the species. Vital The vital trait is a mutation caused by an excess of vitae. Vital-trait adoptables are obtained through feeding an adoptable a higher amount of vital foods. Vital-trait omegas have been imbued with enough vitae that it has affected their development. Vital omegas often differ greatly from the natural form, the most obvious signs of the mutation being differences in colour or markings. Tainted The tainted trait is a mutation caused by an excess of Mirajin energy. Tainted-trait adoptables are obtained through feeding an adoptable a higher amount of tainted foods. Tainted-trait omegas have been exposed to enough tainted mirajin that it has affected their development. Tainted omegas often show obvious signs of mirajin contamination, including crystalline growths or unusual mutations, as well as differing colours. Types of Adoptables Normal adoptables are readily available, and cycle in and out of the adoption page periodically. Certain adoptables, such as the Erosion, appear twice a year to coincide with an event on site. Special adoptables are available on a permanent basis, but require certain conditions to be met before they can be adopted. Cash Shop adoptables are available for a limited time and can only be adopted once credits have been bought. Limited adoptables, both normal and promotional, are freely available for a limited time, and once retired, will not return. Normal Adoptables *Amol *Amyrpyre *Arctic Lapun *Axl Sewer Rat *Bloodhawk *Blunted Jewel Frog *Bomby Sprite *Boralifly *Boreal Pigeon **Urban Boreal Pigeon **Woodland Boreal Pigeon *Bovi *Brush-Drake *Cathedral Lizard *Cauak Harpy *Chicklet *Chilleon *Chimaera *Chimri Gargoyle *Crocine *Crowned Crane *Dire Worm *Dremish **Dremish Gargoyle **Dremish Lapun **Dremish Pipistrelle **Dremish Pricklepig **Dremish Raven **Dremish Skouri **Dremish Stoat **Dremish Voluxi *Feral Kabinx *Gierkett *Gossichi *Helen Gloomwing *Hyaen *Icewing Owl *Jdhuyssai **Blue Jdhuyssai **Green Jdhuyssai **Orange Jdhuyssai **Red Jdhuyssai **Violet Jdhuyssai **White Jdhuyssai **Yellow Jdhuyssai **Black Jdhuyssai **Brown Jdhuyssai **Teal Jdhuyssai **Magenta Jdhuyssai *Koalgre *Lab Gremlin **Ichora Lab Gremlin **Mira Lab Gremlin **Nocta Lab Gremlin *Land Drake *Lapun **Arctic Lapun **Dremish Lapun *Lassen Griffin *Lepelle Sprite *Leupak **Basi-Pseudoleupak **Chromaleupak **Decadent Dessert Leupak **Equii-Pseudoleupak **Mercurial Leupak **Miramage **Psyche Leudibranch **Pygmy Leupak **Ros **Shimmering Leupak **Slime Leupak *Lodica **Lodica Model D **Lodica Model H **Lodica Model W *Lukh Cockatrice *Lukh River Basilisk *Luxi Fennec *Luxi Tiger-Gecko *Maiden (Opus) Dragon *Manticore *Masqued Swan *Miracrystal Boa *Night-Worg *Ochy *Paco **Banded Paco **Mottled Paco **Bluvio Toxic Paco **Orblu Toxic Paco **Blye Toxic Paco **Blye Candystripe Paco **Reor Candystripe Paco **Yelvi Candystripe Paco **Blyevi Freckled Paco **Reorvi Freckled Paco **Reteagre Freckled Paco **Teagre Toxic Paco *Pandaprrb *Pilisaur **Denim Kyleo **Indigo Ptwerp **Tangerine Seraptor **Carmine Tankorne **Forest Tankorne **Sunset Tyrantus **Teal Tyrantus **Albino Whirlipod **Tropical Whirlipod **Phoenix Yonix *Prrb **Series 1 **Series 2 ***Black Prrb (Series 2 ***Grey Prrb (Series 2) ***Red Prrb (Series 2) **Pygmy Prrb *Sand-Cavy *Silkund *Skid *Star Imp *Stellar Mollarmy *Talstag **Midwintre Talstag **Red Talstag *Templar of Aqk *Varanius **Varanius IIB **Varanius IIG **Varanius IIM **Varanius IIO **Varanius IIR **Varanius IIV **Varanius IIY *Vareli *Voluxi **Arctic Voluxi **Dremish Voluxi **Golden Voluxi **Red Voluxi **Silver Voluxi *Waterwing *Xxaltidis *Yultaur *Zemoira Cash Shop Adoptables *Amethyst Chimaera *Ancestral Griffin *Ash Chicklet *Auto-Zemoira *Chess Collection (2011) **White Pawn **Black Knight **White Bishop **Black Rook **White Queen **Black King **Black Pawn **White Knight **Black Bishop **White Rook **Black Queen **White King *Diamond Leupak *Laps-Varworg *Leafall Phoenix *Mini Chimaera *Mini Erosion *Mini Hyaen *Mini Prrb *Mini Varanius *Mini Voluxi *Plant Dragons (2013) **Boreal Rose Saarpoid **Wild Clover Snapper **Succulent Flarewing **Wishing Wisteria **Collared Narcissus **Voracious Weedling **Aloguon **Red Star Maple **Drakolanter **Helen Rotflower **Spiraling Mistletoe **Schiek Icebloom *Pygmy Boralion Dragon *Pygmy Varworg *Sadinhas Lodica *Starstone Collection (2012) **Erophe **Deramestes **Abyss **Byron **Oberyne **Jilla **Chrysa **Theriches **Memetete **Farla **Garaleph **Stalla *Sunset Tiger Chimaera *Varadio-Mod Varanius *Zodiac Collection (2010) **Aquarian Vicous **Piscean Ichs **Aries Ranpa **Taurus Bugbull **Gemini Psycona **Cancer Heavy Armor **Leo White Steward **Virgo Schossi **Libran Jillaume **Scorpio Arakneedle **Sagittarius Sharpeye **Capricorn Bravado Bi-Annual Adoptables *Erosion Dragon **Summer Erosion Dragon **Winter Erosion Special Adoptables *Heraldric *Lapsworg *Rampant Dragon *Zoey Limited Adoptables *404 *Anniversary **1st Anniversary Gift **2nd Anniversary Gift **3rd Anniversary Gift **4th Anniversary Gift **5th Anniversary Gift **5th Anniversary Auto-Unicorn **5th Anniversary Copper Chimaera **5th Anniversary Copper Flarion **5th Anniversary Copper-Dust Shimmering Leupak **5th Anniversary Elegant Velvet Maur **5th Anniversary Gearclad Hyaen **5th Anniversary Gearclad Kabinx **5th Anniversary Gearclad Prrb **5th Anniversary Gilded Talstag **5th Anniversary Iron Crystalion **5th Anniversary Mecha-Jdhuyssai **5th Anniversary Metallic Leudibranch **5th Anniversary Metallic Varanius **5th Anniversary Molten Slime Leupak **5th Anniversary Nanomaton Pygmy Leupak **5th Anniversary Rusty Cockatrice **5th Anniversary Valenthian Defender *Auto-Stag *Boralion *Crystalion *Elliot's Lodica *Extra Collection **Aqk **Cazwell Christoph **D-S01 Stalwart Defender **D-V02 Vigilant Defender **Eva Santora **Kelan Flarion **Lyric’ai Dreamscar / Ancient Boralion **Nathan Silvermane **Nefirian Dreamscar **Sadinha Marvaa **The Golden Flarion **The White Boralion **Valdren Flarion / Ancient Flarion **Vigil *Flarion **Renatus Flarion *Helen Gloomwing *Iicarn *Imp **Shadowling Imp *Kaona *Leupak **100K Gift **Birthday Gem ***Valenthian Birthday Gem Leupak ***Aquamarine Birthday Gem Leupak ***Diamond Birthday Gem Leupak ***Emerald Birthday Gem Leupak ***Pearl Birthday Gem Leupak ***Turquoise Birthday Gem Leupak ***Carnelian Birthday Gem Leupak ***Chrysolite Birthday Gem Leupak ***Opal Birthday Gem Leupak ***Citrine Birthday Gem Leupak ***Tanzanite Birthday Gem Leupak ***Garnet Birthday Gem Leupak **Double Leupak **Kumopakalion **Miraleupak **Number 150 Gift **Number 300 Gift **Number 3Fishty Gift **Ophiuchus Lindwurme **Winterfall Leupak *Lost Erosion *Lost Viadante *Neo Paco *Night-Worg *Pearl Unicorn *Star Voluxi *The Oneroi *The Red Lion Seasonal Adoptables *Doctor's Ball **Aquephyte Leupak **Pasiraphyte Leupak **Skeledox Leupak **Stripefiend Leupak **Viridiphyte Leupak **Worm-Eaten Leupak **Vial Leupak **Medipak **Plague Leupak **Candypak **Chiropak **Dream-Eater Leupak **Witch Cat Leupak **Autumn Leafpak **Eldritch Tendrileupak **Murder Leupak **Worm-Eaten Candy Leupak **Fancy Double Leupak **Sanguine Medipak **Hallowed Stripefiend Leupak **Bat-filled Vial Leupak **Ghastly Goopak *Halloween **Halleupak **Haunted Halleupak **Aether-Summoned Imp **Brimstone Imp **Harvest Gloomwing *Christmas **Fluffy Prrb Stocking – 2009 Pygmy Polarprrb **Pearly Stuffed Stocking – 2009 Pygmy Flarion **Black Leather Stuffed Stocking – 2009 Pygmy Cauak Harpy **Golden-Leafed Stuffed Stocking – 2009 Peppermint Leupak **Black Leather Stuffed Stocking – 2009 Pygmy Unicorn **Fearsome Flarion Stocking – 2009 Pygmy Erosion **Mini Holiday Stocking **Odd Wintry Hat **Peppermint Tiger *Midwintre **Shell of Valdren **Klauri **Mailin Sprite **Schiek Voluxi **Ethereal Peryton Promotional Limited Adoptables *Jaunty Hat Box *Kumos *Curious Seedling *Heartsick Candy Box Pet Shop Adoptables * Beaslie ** Sable Beaslie ** Albino Beaslie ** Designer Beaslie * Briardugg ** Golden Briardugg ** Deepwood Briardugg * Caligo ** Golden Caligo ** Marbled Caligo ** Rosy Caligo ** Nebula Caligo ** Shattervoid Caligo ** Mossy Caligo ** Nightmare Caligo ** Nocturne Caligo ** Serpent Caligo ** Violet Caligo * Fruitleup ** Avocado Pygmy Fruitleup Edit ** Banana Pygmy Fruitleup Edit ** Cherry Pygmy Fruitleup Edit ** Pitaya Pygmy Fruitleup Edit ** Citron Pygmy Fruitleup Edit ** Grape Pygmy Fruitleup * Galluck ** Buff Galluck ** Salt-n-Pepper Galluck * Kabinx ** Blue Kabinx ** Red Kabinx ** Calico Kabinx ** Chocolate Kabinx * Lapsgrande ** Cloudy Lapsgrande ** Jeweled Lapsgrande ** Puro Lapsgrande * Maur ** Cupcake Jelly Maur ** Fondant Jelly Maur ** Mint Jelly Maur ** Red Velvet Maur ** Black Velvet Maur ** Emerald Jungle Maur ** Lord-Doctors Velvet Maur ** Grape Jelly Maur ** Jade Jungle Maur ** Mimoran Mountain Maur ** Steel Jungle Maur ** Rocky Mountain Maur ** Flame Jungle Maur * Paco ** Orgre Speckled Paco ** Blugre Saddleback Paco ** Opal Slithe Paco ** Greblye Banded Paco ** Viore Banded Paco ** Radiant Slithe Paco ** Teagre Banded Paco ** Orblu Banded Paco ** Magtea Mottled Paco ** Bluvio Speckled Paco ** Magor Striped Paco ** Orye Toxic Paco ** Yelre Banded Paco ** Orvio Mottled Paco ** Yelgre Speckled Paco ** Viore Striped Paco ** Reblu Toxic Paco * Splendra ** Common Splendra ** Dreamtouched Splendra ** Flamewing Splendra ** Radiant Splendra ** Regal Splendra ** Rusty Splendra ** Rainbow Splendra Contest Limited Adoptables * 2013 ArtWork Leupak * 2013 Clockwork Caligo * 2013 Clockwork Chimaera * 2013 Clockwork Soul * Clockwork Varanius * Clockwork Leupak * Clockwork Boralion * Elliot’s Lodica * Historia Scholar * * Faction-Specific Adoptables *Brass Hatchling (The Somnabulist Project) *Phoenix (The Firestarters) *Peakoi (The Court) *Thorne Sentinel (The Silent Rose) Weekly Gift Adoptables * Clockwork Paco * Sandstorm Ptwerp * Ice Seraptor * Midnight Tankorne * Vivid Tyrantus * Inky Whirlipod * Sweet Dessert Leupak * Elegant Dessert Leupak Staff-Only Adoptables * Imperial Cronois Category:Adoptables